Snow Storm
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss get stuck in a cabin during a snow storm


_Hey everybody! This is my 100__th__ story! Crazy I know! :D So I hope you guys liked it! Drop a line and let me know what you thought!_

"Why did we get stuck doing this?" Emily asked grumpily while her teeth chattered. "It's freezing and only God knows how long we're going to be stuck here for! I don't want to die here Hotch," she whined as she rubbed her hands together quickly for warmth.

Hotch sent a glare towards the raven haired agent across from him. "Does it look like I'm enjoying myself Prentiss?" He barked. "We're not going to die. We just have to wait the snow out. We shouldn't be here too long."

"Shouldn't be here too long?" Emily repeated. "When the hell was the last time you looked outside? It's like a blizzard! You can't see anything but white. The heat in this cabin sucks, and there isn't much food."

"Well maybe I should hide the food then because I know how much you enjoy eating."

Emily's eyes bugged out at his words. "Luckily we can survive on that amount of food even if I do enjoy food. The bad part for you," she snapped, "is that I get cranky when I'm hungry."

"Oh, then you must be starving," Hotch said with a triumphant smile on his face.

The smile that he had been proud of was quickly wiped off his face as Emily jumped off the couch and charged towards him. She tackled him onto the bed and the pair started to wrestle. Emily grabbed one of Hotch's arms and twisted it. In return he pulled her hair.

"OW!" she yelled

"Get off of me!"

"You're such a cocky son of a bitch!"

"Prentiss I'm warning you!"

The two agents continued to roll around, both trying to out do the other. Hotch opened his mouth to say something but Emily clamped her hand down tightly to keep him quiet. She smirked at her accomplishment and Hotch took the chance to flip them over so he was hovering above her. The dynamic duo laid there staring at each other both trying to catch their breath.

Hotch brushed a few stray hairs off of Emily's face. "You are a lot stronger than you look Prentiss," he told her. He continued to stare down at her and she squirmed underneath his glare. She needed to get up because he was way too close and all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off and fuck him until all the snow melted.

"I know, so maybe now you won't ever stop me from doing something in the field because I'm not helpless," she sneered.

Hotch didn't respond to her words, he just kept his eyes on her face. It was taking everything he had not to lean down and kiss her.

"It's warm in here now," Emily said trying desperately to get Hotch to stop looking at her.

"I heard somewhere that body heat does wonders," Hotch laughed. "I guess I should piss you off more huh? We'd never freeze."

Emily glared at him and she felt like flipping them again just because she could, but she knew that if she did that there would be no going back. Instead she settled for, "funny!"

Hotch flashed her another smile and leaned down half an inch before Emily started squirming beneath him. "I'm going to go get a hot shower," she said. "That should keep me from getting cold. So if you don't mind," she pushed lightly against his hard chest, "getting off of me."

Hotch rolled off of her and Emily quickly scrambled to her feet. She rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Get it together Emily," she whispered to her reflection. "He's your boss. Nothing more. You two are stuck in this God forsaken cabin until it stops snowing and we can get out of here. Stop. Thinking. About. Him," she scolded herself quietly.

Emily turned around to turn on the hot water and quickly cleared her head of the images of her and Hotch doing the nasty. She stripped off her clothes and stepped under the steaming water. She relaxed and just enjoyed the flowing water. It warmed her up greatly. She turned off the water and then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She looked down at her dirty clothes on the floor, and grimaced. She made sure the towel was securely wrapped around her body before she opened the door and poked her head out.

"Hotch?" she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Is there maybe a robe in here somewhere? I don't want to put dirty clothes back on."

"Oh, of course. I'll look." Hotch got up and went in search for a robe. All he found was a silky red miniature one. He headed towards Emily. "This is all I could find. I don't know how warm it'll keep you but it looks clean," he told her as he tried to divert his eyes.

She grabbed the robe from his hand and said thanks before she closed the door again. She put her bra and underwear on again because no matter how much she wanted her boss she wasn't giving him a free show. She tied the robe tightly then walked out and she immediately felt the freezing cold air. The robe only fell to the middle of her thighs and the rest was being attacked by the chilly air.

Hotch had looked up when Emily opened the door and he hasn't been able to remove his eyes from her yet. The robe showed off her long legs and all Hotch wanted to do was run his hands all over them. She had tied the robe so tight that it was encasing her breasts perfectly and made them look very appealing. Her hair was still wet which was making the top of the robe wet and stick to her body. He bit back a moan then watched as she shivered and practically sprinted towards the bed he was currently sitting on.

Emily pulled the blanket back faster than Flash and crawled underneath shivering again. She hated this damn cabin, she hated the damn UNSUB; she hoped he froze to death in a pile of snow. Emily was so busy cursing the cabin and UNSUB that she didn't know Hotch had laid down on the bed until his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him so he was spooning her.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

"Body heat remember? You're shivering Prentiss and no offense but I won't be able to sleep with chattering teeth by my head, so this way we'll both be warm."

Emily let out a sigh. She knew he was right, and she hated him for it. But he was warm so she scooted back into his body more and his arm closed in around her tighter. Before she could think about it she slipped her feet under his pant leg and pressed it against his warm skin.

Hotch immediately released her and sat up. "Jesus Christ Prentiss! Your feet are freezing!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I was trying to warm them up."

"And you make me suffer in the process?" he barked.

Emily let out a laugh. She rolled over to face him. "Hotch I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Hotch pulled the covers off her body and she yelped as the air attacked her exposed skin.

"Oh my God," she shot up. "Give me the covers back, I'm freezing!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Hotch told her with pure sarcasm in his tone. "Are you cold? I mean I don't know why."

Emily got on her knees and tried to fight with him for the covers. "Hotch please," she begged. "I'm so cold. It's like negative 20 degrees in here. I apologize, it won't happen again."

Hotch pulled the covers more towards him and out of her reach. She had to crawl towards him and he thought to himself that he's never seen anything sexier.

"Give me the covers jackass!"

"No thank you." He quickly wrapped the blanket around his shoulders as he sat back against the headboard.

Emily grabbed one end and pulled with all she had but it didn't budge. She let out a growl and Hotch chuckled. That chuckle turned into a yelp as Emily ripped his shirt apart and the buttons flew everywhere.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked quickly but then all thought got erased from his brain as her hands started to undo his belt buckled. She yanked the zipper down and grabbed the edge of his pants and pulled them down quickly. The air immediately went to his legs and he cried out.

"Prentiss! Give me my pants," he cried as she tossed them off the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How's that feel Hotch? Are you cold? Don't you want to move your blanket over your legs? You know, try to warm them up?" She asked with pure innocence.

"Give me my pants now," he barked.

Emily stood up on the bed and placed her one foot on Hotch's thigh. It was freezing cold and Hotch thrashed around to get it off. With all the moving Emily lost her balance then fell down on top of Hotch's lap. They both let out of a moan as their bodies were set on fire as her center collided with his hard cock.

The two stared at each other for 30 seconds reveling in the feel of the other before they both leaned forward quickly and mashed their lips together in a fury. Emily grasped Hotch's face in between her hands and fought with his tongue. She let out a moan as Hotch probed her mouth with his tongue repeatedly. Hotch placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him roughly. Another moan escaped both of their lips as Emily rotated her hips above him.

Hotch grunted like a caveman then flipped the pair over. Emily immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and she lifted her hips to try to get closer. Hotch grasped her breast in his hand roughly then realized he needed to see her. He leaned back and pulled the strings apart and separated the robe. He growled at seeing her body in only a bra and small boy shorts but he needed to see all of her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to him. He slid the robe down her arms then quickly unhooked her bra. He felt himself grow harder when her perky breasts came into view. He let her drop back down on the bed and he quickly descended on her, latching his mouth onto her nipple. He felt it harden in his mouth and he smirked against her as Emily arched her back into his mouth.

Hotch ran his hands slowly over her breast then made his way down her body. His fingers curled around the band of her underwear and swiftly pulled them down. He tossed them to the side then looked down at her.

Emily felt his eyes burning a hole into her naked skin. She felt a flush creeping over her and she immediately moved her hands to try to cover herself. Hotch shot his hands up to grasp hers in his own to stop her movements.

"Don't do that. You're beautiful."

Emily's face lit up at his words. She reached up and grabbed his face and pulled him down onto her and kissed him with force. Her feet went to the edge of his boxers and she slid them down without breaking the kiss.

She ran her hand down his chest and snaked it between their bodies. She grasped his cock in her small hand and Hotch bucked into her as a hiss left his lips. "Fuck me Hotch," she pleaded.

"I'll do whatever you want!"

Hotch gripped his aching cock and lined it up with her slit. He teased her for a split second until she let out a whimper then he slammed into her which caused the two to let out a deep moan. Emily secured her legs around his waist. Hotch pulled out almost all the way then shoved back into her. He grasped her hips roughly and pulled her closer. He soon got into a rhythm and Emily met every one of his thrusts. She felt her stomach tightening and her walls started to clench around his cock.

Hotch leaned down and grasped one nipple in his mouth while playing with the other. His free hand made its way down to play with her clit. He rubbed the little nub, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Emily raked her nails down his back and both were sure that he'd be marked after this. Hotch moved in and out faster and rougher. Emily tilted her body so he could get a better angle. Hotch continued to work on her clit and nipple until she was whimpering beneath him.

"Come with me baby," he told her.

Emily looked up into his eyes as he made one more final slam into her and they both let out a scream of pleasure as they both came together. Emily's walls milked Hotch's cock while she felt his seeds filling her up.

Hotch let his body collapse on top of her sweaty body and he just laid there as they both caught their breath. Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck and smiled. He lifted his head to capture her lips.

"How's that for body heat?" he said with a grin.

"If I could get it like that all the time I'd freeze everyday!"

"I can arrange that."

Hotch grabbed the blanket and Emily helped him place it around their bodies. Hotch rested his head on her chest as Emily ran her hands through his hair soothing him. Before either of them knew it they were asleep in each others arms completely content and extremely warm.


End file.
